1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electrosurgical system for treating tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an electrosurgical instrument having a coated electrode utilizing an atomic layer deposition technique.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves the application of electricity and/or electromagnetic energy to cut, dissect, ablate, coagulate, seal, or otherwise treat biological tissue during a surgical procedure. Additionally, certain electrosurgical modes invoke the application of electrosurgical energy through a compressed vessel secured between two electrodes to seal the vessel without significant cutting during the sealing process. Electrosurgical cutting, on the other hand, includes applying an electrical spark to tissue in order to produce a cutting or dividing effect. Blending includes the function of cutting combined with the production of a hemostasis effect.
Generally, electrosurgery utilizes an energy generator, an active electrode and a return electrode. The energy generator generates an electromagnetic wave (commonly referred to as “electrosurgical energy”), typically above 100 kilohertz to avoid muscle and/or nerve stimulation between the active and return electrodes when applied to tissue. During electrosurgery, current generated by the electrosurgical generator is conducted through the patient's tissue disposed between the two electrodes. The electrosurgical energy is returned to the electrosurgical source via a return electrode pad positioned under a patient (e.g., a monopolar system configuration) or a smaller return electrode positionable in bodily contact with or immediately adjacent to the surgical site (e.g., a bipolar system configuration). The current causes the tissue to heat up as the electromagnetic wave overcomes the tissue's impedance.
As mentioned above, vessel sealing invokes the application of electrosurgical energy thorough a compressed vessel secured between two electrodes to seat the vessel without significant cutting during the sealing process. The tissue undergoes changes by the applied electrosurgical energy including tissue in direct contact with the electrodes. The tissue in contact with the electrodes sometimes sticks to the electrodes and so called “eschar” can build up on the electrodes. The eschar must be cleaned or sticking will worsen. Eschar increases the impedance between the electrode and the tissue being treated thus reducing the efficiency of the electrosurgical energy transfer. Also, overall tissue impedance is typically monitored during sealing and the build up of eschar can contribute to higher impedance measurements resulting in increased sealing time. Therefore, a non-stick coating is typically applied to the electrodes to mitigate these effects and to reduce stiction.